Forbidden Love
by Germanhowl
Summary: Anthony Spears has always been warned by his father to be careful when out on the field. But what happens when he meets a certain blue eyed, eye patch wearing earl? Will he end up falling for the one person his father told him to stay clear of?
1. Chapter 1

"Anthony. Anthony!"

A young teen was snapped back into reality at the sound of his father calling his name.

"Huh? What? I'm listening." He snapped at his father before realizing it.

His father, William T. Spears, looked down at his son and let the comment slid for now. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"If you were listening you would have answered straight away." He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Sorry, Pop." Anthony said hanging his head.

He didn't even look up as the office door opened.

"You're late Ronald." William said, leaning back into his chair as he looked up at the two toned blond reaper.

Ronald shook his head and placed his finished paperwork in the inbox on William's desk. He looked over at Anthony and then to Will.

"What happened?" He asked when Anthony's head slid out of his hands and made contact with the desk.

William simply sighed and went back to scribbling down notes on the paperwork he had yet to finish. The blond walked over and placed both hands on his supervisor's desk.

"Why does Anth look bummed out?" He asked in a hushed tone.

William glanced up at the blond and leaned in.

"He hasn't been concentrating as of late and his studies have been slow." He answered.

Ronald sighed and shook his head once again.

"William... he's only fifteen years old. It'll come to him eventually." Ronald said.

Anthony sighed as he listen his parents talk. He knew they were talking about him and was fed up with it at that point. He stood up and hooked his training scythe to his belt.

"Where are ya going, young man?" Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown cowlick.

"To London for a lil walk. I won't be long, mum." He replied almost as fast as he disappeared.

Before he knew it, Anthony was away from his worried, overprotective parents and in London, England. It was his favorite place, if not his only place to go to whenever his parents stressed him out or whenever he just needed to be alone. He jumped along the rooftops, feeling the cool autumn breeze caress his face. He let out a deep happy sigh but that seemed to change almost at an instant when he looked down into the alleyway he was hanging above. A young boy, about his age was backed into a corner, holding a pistol at the man who was threatening him.

Without thinking, Anthony jumped down and cut the man with his sickle. The man whipped around to face Anthony, only to find no one there as well as the boy.

Meanwhile, Anthony jumped from rooftop from rooftop and landed into a different alley to set the boy down only to get slapped square in the face.

"Hey! What was that f-"

"And what's a reaper doing rescuing me?"

Anthony's mouth opened agape as he recognized the voice, even though he heard it once before. He looked upon the face of the boy before. The short blue hair and the expensive earl-like clothing, but what really gave him away was the piercing right blue eye and left eye that was currently covered by an eye patch. Anthony stepped back a bit. He had saved none other than Ciel Phantomhive, the one person his father had warned him never to cross paths with.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony stared straight at the earl. He blinked at him.

"Well excuse me, my lord!" he hissed, "I would think an earl like ya would know bout manners!"

Ciel snorted and crossed his arms. He looked the young reaper up and down. He had to admit he was a bit attractive looking.

"I never have seen you around before. Are you a new reaper?" Ciel asked.

Anthony shrugged. His temper slowly ebbed away as the earl started to calm down.

"Yeah. Field wise yes... life wise no." he answered.

Ciel blinked in surprised. He recalled Sebastian telling him that reapers were usually created after a person died, but this reaper looked like a mix of two he knew.

"How so? I thought humans are turned into reapers after they die." Ciel asked, quiet curious with this new face.

"My mum said I was a rare case. Apparently it`s not natural for reapers to have children." Anthony said, adjusting his glasses slightly.

Ciel`s single blue eye widened slightly. His curiosity grew more and more as the reaper continued to answer questions.

"Why don't I take you to my manor for a spot of tea. After all, you did rescue me." Ciel said, before he realized he was on a roof, "Um..."

Anthony extended his hand out to the earl.

"Let me help ya." he said.

Ciel looked over at Anthony cautiously. Could he trust him? He bit back the doubt and took hold of the other`s hand. At that moment he felt an odd spark shoot up his arm and an odd feeling in his stomach.

No! He couldn't be feeling this way for someone he JUST met.

Anthony jumped down with ease holding Ciel`s hand as they landed. The earl brushed off his clothes as he stood up. Anthony blinked at him and looked at him, not caring about his appearances with his black pants dotted with dust. Ciel looked down the alley and walked toward his home. He glanced behind him as Anthony followed. Anthony continued towards the manor. He approached with caution as they made their way down the path but continued to follow Ciel.

They walked to the front door and before Ciel had time to raise his hand, Sebastian had opened the door.

Out of instinct, Anthony reached for his scythe. The younger reaper glared at the demon.

Sebastian glared at the reaper but stopped at he saw Ciel glanced at him. He paused as the earl led Anthony inside.

"Sebastian. Bring us some tea in the drawing room." Ciel said as the two teens ascended up the stairs.

Sebastian watched them with a puzzled look on his face. He narrowed his crimson eyes, wondering what the younger reaper was up to. Ciel closed the door behind them as they stepped into the room.

Anthony looked around before stretching out onto one of the sofas. It was much more spacey then his father`s office.

"Funny how I dragged you here and I don't even know your name." Ciel said, sitting down in a chair across from the young reaper.

"It`s Anthony. Anthony Spears." Anthony replied with a smile.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the last name all too well. He was completely unaware that William had a son.

Anthony smirked at Ciel`s expression. He got that a lot and was used to it.

"Yeah. The great William T. Spears is my dad..." Anthony said with a sigh, "It`s a pain in the ass at times though..."

Ciel nodded and laid his head on one of his hands.

"I can believe that." he sighed, "Mr. Spears does seem hard to work with. I can only imagine what it`s like for you being his son."

Anthony let out a deep sigh and nodded. He adjusted his glasses slightly, a habit he had picked up from his father.

However, Sebastian was outside the door the whole time. A wicked grin graced the demon`s lips before he pushed the door open with a tray of tea.

"Your tea, my lord. I trust Earl Grey is to your liking..." Sebastian said as he poured the tea for both the teens.

Anthony watched Sebastian and nodded.

"It`s fine, sir. I`m used to Earl Grey." he replied.

Sebastian nodded and looked over at the reaper.

"So Mister Spears... how is your father?" he asked.

Anthony froze slightly, gripping the tea cup in his hand. Dammit... He should have kept his mouth shut until he was certain Sebastian was out of earshot.

"Fine." Anthony simply answered.

Sebastian had a faint smile cross his lips, curious to figure out who the boy`s mother was next.

"And what of your mother, still as flamboyant as usual?" Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Anthony narrowed his eyes, he saw straight through the demon`s trick. He shook his head.

"No because Sutcliff-senpai isn't my mother." he said.

Sebastian blinked in surprise at the young reaper`s comment. He was sure his mother was Grell.

"Sebastian. Leave us be please." Ciel said sternly as he glanced at his butler.

The demon dipped his head and put his hand over his heart. He stepped out, pushing the tray out with him. The wicked smile still plastered on his face.

Ciel sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

"Please excuse my butler behavior." he said.

Anthony nodded.

"It`s fine, earl. I can understand his curiosity. After all...he is my father`s enemy." he said.

Ciel nodded. He looked the young reaper up and down; a light blush shaded his cheeks.

Anthony watched Ciel and chuckled lightly. He crossed his leg over the other and sipped his tea casually as he looked the earl up and down. He two tone green eyes then locked on Ciel`s single ice blue eye.

"So Anthony...do you have a love interest?" Ciel blurted out before he could even stop himself. His cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red.

Why did he even think that and voiced it out loud for that matter?

Anthony laughed slightly at the flustered earl. He shook his head in the process.

"That is quiet a question for ya havin just met me but...no. I do not have a boyfriend." he admitted.

Ciel blinked in surprised. Mostly to the fact that William T. Spears`s son just confessed his sexuality to the 'so called' enemy.


End file.
